yceufandomcom-20200213-history
Fragments
Fragments * Space - Green ** Located in the center of all universes. ''' *** '''Can create, transfer, and destroy matter, and can teleport users to almost every place in the universe. Can also change the scale, texture, and other properties of objects by utilizing quantum science. *** Is responsible for the expansion of the universe. * Time - Orange ** Located in Maldura, the temple of time, within every universe. It is supposed to be impenetrable, but each universe seems to have somebody take it, Indiana Jones style, using some clever wits. *** Can turn back time or break it, can turn it forward as well. Extensive use of it requires equipment. *** Destruction of the fragment can lead to the inevitable end of time. *** Responsible for time itself. * Morality - Omnipotent - Light blue/White + Black ** Slightly non existent; appears as whatever one believes morality to be, and can be harnessed by anybody with a strong enough will. Currently exists in the hall of justice in Widenheim, with the Council. *** Can rewrite reality itself, but only on a minor scale.If all other fragments have been gathered, this fragment becomes the main fragment, using the other fragments as an energy source to completely rewrite the entire multiverse as we know it. Only the head of the galactic council and the one know of this. The galactic council dubs it the Morality fragment in order to conceal its true nature; Its true name is the Omnipotent Fragment. *** Responsible for the creation of the world, along with the other fragments. * Conscience - Red ** Exists in the Noosphere, a portal in space. Can be accessed by transcending all knowledge. *** Can grant knowledge and take it. The conscience fragment is extremely durable, as its destruction can wipe out all knowledge. *** Prolonged exposure to the stone can cause insanity in those around it, the stone was once lost on to the earth after a galactic supernova, causing All mental illnesses we know today. * Element - Navy ** Crash lands on Sweden, used to exist in space as the planet Siemortar. Siemortar was originally an isolated planet similar to Earth, inhabited by hominids similar to humans, but when they discovered the Element fragment, improper use of it destroyed the planet, turning it into rubble. In the form of a massive asteroid, it landed 65 million years ago. The dinosaurs were soon killed off due to the elements become uncontrollable due to the fragment, until it became dormant for the next 65 million years. *** Can harness material and elements, but not on a molecular level. Without equipment it would probably destroy a planet due to lack of control. Can generate matter and destroy, breaking the laws of physics. *** Responsible for all of the elements in the world, and a large portion of the world’s creation. * Energy - Purple ** In the bottom of the ocean, it used to be the main energy source for Atlantis, allowing them to create a massive oxygen bubble. The city began with refugees primarily from England and France escaping the Hundred Years war and going east until reaching the trench. Legends state a deity brought them magic equipment use to make a bubble, though the origins are contested (revealed to be Sovereign Roonk). Surprisingly Atlantis was almost primitive compared to the rest of the world due to the lack of iron, gunpowder, or any normal natural resources, but did excel in magic of a sort that powered the bubble. During Hiroshima unprecedented radiation and vibrations broke the equipment used to power the bubble, and nearly everybody instantly drowned. *** Can generate and destroy energy, breaking the laws of physics. *** Responsible for all energy in the world, and a large portion of the world’s creation. * Life - Yellow ** In space, is described as a fragment, but is actually the Sovereign Roonks true identity. He is the image of the life fragment, a physical manifestation of it, and due to the fragment’s nature, is truly alive. With his power he could create most of the life in the universe. *** Can create life, but cannot take it. *** Bogut and all of the other angels were created by a lonely Roonk, who also seeked the ability to end life; namely, the nemeses’s in their primary forms at the beginning of time. *** Revitalizes brave spirits as warriors for him, effectively creating an afterlife